Be Careful for What You Wish For, Rory!
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. Rory goes to NYC missing her mom's graduation being capricious skipping school to be w Jess.18 y/o Rory needs boundaries & discpline administered by her mom, not a sister.Lorelai gets a hairbrush to spank Rory n't like don't read! Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For.

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I am a viewer and fan and this story is a parody of the actual show Gilmore Girls, which I do not own or any of its characters.

Gilmore Girls 4 EVER!

Summary: Each of the items mentioned will come into play as this story develops.

Feeling extremely guilty about missing her mother's graduation  
>ceremony, Rory asks Lorelai for a new form of discipline to help her understand and obey boundaries.<p>

Scene Set: Takes place right after episode 2 x 21 - Lorelai's Graduation Day

Rory feeling guilty about skipping school and missing her mom's graduation offers up suggestions to Lorelai on how to punish her for her bad girl behavior that she knew was wrong and had endangered her life.

"You should beat me, ground me, and take the phone away..." This is my look into the emotions of this dramatic time in The Gilmore Girls lives please feel free to comment and story favorite to show you are eager to read more of this dramatic adventure.

**Chapter One**

None of the passengers would ever have guessed she was filled with inner turmoil. Maternal tenderness is not what Rory needed right now.

The fact of the matter was she was desperate for a strong hand to steer her clear of the Jessie Path that led her to capriciously skip school at Chilton and take the bus to New York City to see him.

Jess was there when Rory arrived on the bus in New York City. She experienced her first subway ride, ate a hot dog from a cart in a park full of trees and greenery and went to a LP Record Album Store. The day with Jess was magic and kiss gave her tingles up and down her spine.

**Bus Delay Countermands Best Laid Plans.**

Jess said goodbye to Jess and the exchanged a more lingering kiss.

Rory realized after she had sat down in her seat on the bus as she glanced at her watch, that if the bus did not leave soon she was going to be late getting home and miss her mother's big day!

The long brown haired eighteen year old school girl got up and made her way up the aisle to the front to ask the bus driver when they were leaving.

He told her not for another hour, this was a local bus not an express bus and would get into Hartford in three and a half hours.

Near tears the schoolgirl realized her best laid plans had just been countermanded.

When Rory reached her seat she sat down hard and fumed sitting wiggling her blue plaid skirted butt on the bus seat in angst. The private schoolgirl was on her way back, finally the bus heading north up I- 95 from the skyscrapers which greeted her eyes as she bounced up and down out of her seat as the bus left the tunnel of the Port Authority and bounced onto a cross street.

Rory's chagrin she was still in New York City and was sad and felt guilty because she now realized missing her mother's graduation was a reality. A whiff of diesel fuel permeated the air inside the bus as it accelerated and sped across the bridge towards Connecticut.

Much later that night back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai drove up in her Jeep and saw Rory sitting on the steps of their house and even more curious she was still wearing her Chilton School blue plaid uniform skirt from school and black pantyhose tights.

Rory's mom got out of the Jeep and walked over to Rory just as her daughter was getting up herself to meet her mother in the yard.

End of Chapter One

Your comments and constructive criticism to enhance the story's plot are welcome and appreciated. Story Alerts let me know you are eager for me to add a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Careful What You Wish For.

Chapter Two

I am very busy with college back in session and my time is limited. If you want to see where this story is going next and want it to continue please add your comment.

Thank you.

Disclaimers are located in Part One.

Lorelai found Rory still dressed in her blue plaid skirt showing her black pantyhose clad legs sitting on their porch waiting in apprehension for her mother to come home.

Rory lay on her bed a week after her mother's graduation and things had not blown over. Feelings were still hurt and Rory decided it was time for her to suggest a different kind of hurt. One she would feel acutely like her friend Lane in her bottom.

Rory wanting it to be like it was before she capriciously chose to skip school and take a bus to New York City to see Jess. At breakfast it was evident that special something they shared as mother, daughter was still tarnished. She had missed her mother's big night where she shined in her accomplishments and Lorelai was hurt, though she was trying to work through it.

Couple with the super burden of guilt Rory felt for being the cause of the hurt she saw in her mother's eyes. The ill fated bus trip to New York City to see Jess was at the origin of the whirlwind of events and circumstances that led up to a disappointed her mom. While it had not been intention to be delayed in the big city, the facts remained the same and things were tense between mother and daughter as Rory had never experienced before.

"Mom I am so sorry about missing your graduation last night."

"I am to kiddo it was very important for me to have you there and you weren't."

"The just wouldn't leave and I really wanted to be here for you! Instead I had to sit across from a man who was spitting into a cup. Rory says as her voice breaks with the emotions. And I really tried to make it home for your graduation, but it was dark and you had already left for the college, so I just sat on the steps until you got home. I am the worse daughter ever!"

"Rory I will get over this in time, but I trusted you to go to school and you didn't. You skipped school and took a bus to New York City to see Jess without permission.

"Mom when I naming off the list of punishments I deserved and suggested you give me, one of them was a beating."

"Rory I am not going to beat you and using my hand to spank you would hurt my hand more than your bottom, even it was bared."

I know mom, what I should have said was you should spank me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Rory you know I don't believe in spanking."

"Well maybe you should, Lane's mom spanks her when she is a bad girl."

"Where is my daughter, Rory? You're talking about bad girls and spanking you!"

"Listen mom I don't like what is between us and we both know something is wrong."

"I know honey I am just in a funk; you know you really hurt me by not being at my graduation!"

Rory squats down in her dress and looks directly into her mom's eyes.

"Mom, that's why I want you to spank me, I was a bad girl and I deserved to be punished as such like a little girl because my behavior led to my missing your graduation."

Rory kissed her mother and left for Lane's.

Lane and Rory

Lane and Rory both in pretty spring colorful print dresses sit on the bed and talk.

"What's wrong Rory, you look so troubled?"

"Nothing is the same between me and my mom since I skipped school took a bus and spent the day with Jess in New York City."

"Yeah, but you did get to spend some time with Jess."

"Lane, please listen I want to talk to you about something hard and you are not making it any easier here."

"I'm sorry Rory I will close my mouth. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up Lane my mother is still brooding over me so rashly acting and missing her graduation.

"Yeah I know I really envy the relationship you have instead of the strict disciplinarian mother I am so fortunate to be subject too." There was an edge in Lane's voice.

"I-I-umm, want to know what it is like to take a spanking." Rory sheepishly said.

"You want to know what one of my mother's spanking is like to me." Lane asked.

"Look Lane I have suggested that my mom spank me and I am sorry to be so personal, but I am very curious as to how a real spanking feels."

Lane springs off the bed and puts her hands on her hips looking agitated at Rory to her surprised friend.

"Rory, you want to know what a spanking feels like!"

With a swishing sound as the back of her silk dress was pulled up her back and Lane pulled down her panties revealing her very, blistered bottom with hues of purple bruises across both sit spots.

"This is how it feels on my almost grown bottom, Rory. This is what you're asking your mother to do to your bare bottom!"

Rory looks at her friend's colorful mosaic bottom and swallows hard."

"Oh Laney it looks so red and swollen. Does it still hurt?"

Lane bends over so Rory can get the full effect of her recently spanked bottom.

"Think, Rory you're asking your mother to do this pain to your almost grown bottom!

Touch and feel the heat in my red bottom and it is swollen and hurts nearly two hours from the time I was spanked."

"Okay, Lane let me feel it." Rory places her hand on Lane's bottom cheek and finds it surprisingly hot to the touch.

"See, sister, having your dress drawn up, your panties pulled down and spanked with some implement of disciplinarian pain is not something you should be asking for!"

Lane straightens up, pulls up her brief panties and let her dress fall over her sore behind.

"Well I have not convinced her to spank me yet, so I will just not bring it up again."

"Be kind to your behind." Lane said and they both laughed at her pun.

Downstairs at the antique shop

"Hello Rory" Lorelai tersely spoke to her daughter.

Rory is crestfallen it has been a week since she missed her mother's graduation and things were still not back to normal. She decides it best to leave this awkward situation and says her polite goodbyes.

"Mom, about this morning I really need to talk to you."

"I am having an adult conversation with Ms. Kim. I will talk to you back at the house."

"Bye Ms. Kim, Mom."

What Rory could not know was her mother was not just visiting with Lane's mom; unknown to the teenage girl was they were talking about child rearing and getting pointers on discipline from the very strict Korean Mother, Ms. Kim.

Lorelai and Lane's mom talk.

"No, Ms. Gilmore you do not understand, a spanking must hurt her so much she cries real tears. This does not mean you stop when she first starts tearing up or even softly crying."

"I don't know Ms. Kim that sounds pretty harsh and antiquated."

"Antiquated that is why your daughter was bold enough to disobey you skip school and take a bus to that den of iniquity known as New York City and see a boy!"

"You want the right effect right? Well this is how you must do her spanking, to make a lasting impression that cures her acting on her whimsical wants."

Rory's mom buys the wood backed oval hairbrush and admires its beautiful rosewood color in the store's light.

"Let's say I agree to spank Rory with this hairbrush I am now buying, how do I know when enough punishment is enough? I want to spank her not beat her."

"I was forced to punish Lane with a spanking this morning. It occurred with her panties down on her bare bottom with a wooden hairbrush similar to the one you just bought and she is still freshly spanked. Would you like to see?

"I-I-Umm, gee I am not sure, want Lane mind?" Lorelai stuttered.

"It is not for her to decide, she is the child!" Ms. Kim led Ms. Gilmore into the sorority of actively spanking of teen mothers.

"Lane come down here now we are discussing your spanking you got this morning."

"Oh, no mom, that would be to embarrassing.

"Okay we will come up there and I will give Ms. Gilmore a product demonstration with the beautiful antique rosewood hairbrush she just bought. Is that what you want, daughter?" Ms. Kim sternly threatened.

There was a clambering sound heard on the stairs as Lane quickly made an appearance downstairs.

"Oh hi Ms. Gilmore." Lane sheepishly greeted Rory's mom.

"Lane go to the front door lock it, put the out to lunch sign out close all the blinds across the front of the store." Ms. Kim ordered.

Lane with fear in her eyes quickly obeyed and realized her mother might have decided to spank her again for Rory's mom's benefit.

Meanwhile Lorelai is very uncomfortable and does not want to witness Lane's spanking.

"R-Really that is okay Ms. Kim. This is not necessary." Lorelai dances in place.

"Come here Lane it is time to show what happens to teen's who think they are almost grown and to old and big for a spanking."

"No momma my bottom is still so red and sore from this morning. Please not in front of Rory's mom that would be so humiliating." A worried Lane begged her strict Korean mom for an unlikely reprieve.

"Ms. Kim I thank you for helping me pick out a suitable hairbrush and you child rearing candor, but…" Lorelai said in a very nervous voice.

Lane wondered if she had heard right. Pick out a suitable hairbrush, but, Rory had changed her mind and was going to rescind her offer to be spanked by her mother.

"Nonsense, Lane raise the back of your dress and show Ms. Gilmore your brush marks below the sensible panties you were wise enough to be wearing." Ms. Kim commands.

If it was possible for the Korean Teen girl to be relieved after such a command, it was her now.

Lane with a slight nervous smile raised the back of her silk dress, up, up over her bottom and held it against her waist.

Lorelai could clearly see the results of Lane's earlier spanking as the red and purple brush size blotchy marks showed up the leg bands of her brief panties.

"Ms. Gilmore these are the types of marks your hairbrush you just purchased will leave in this same area of the lower bottom cheeks." Ms. Kim simply stated.

This news Lane saw was bad for Rory and her changing her mind about being spanked, but she had a more pressing matter currently to worry about as she had her dress up around her waist and her red and purple hue bottom spilling out from underneath her panties. On top of this Rory's mom was looking at her punished bottom.

"How hard a swing caused these blotchy places visible down here?" Rory's mom sounding like she was becoming a convert.

"Mom can I pull up my panties now and lower my dress, ma'am?" Lane asked.

Ms. Kim ignored her daughter's plea and Lane feared another spanking.

"You should have come down and presented yourself to your betters when I first asked.

"Bend over the counter, now, Lane." Ms. Kim ordered.

Reluctantly with a sniffle Lane bent over the nearby wooden counter and as she did her panties rode up her bright red bottom cheeks, which showed numerous blisters.

What Lane heard next caused her to almost pee her panties.

"Ms. Gilmore would you be so kind as to hand me your new hairbrush."

Lorelai taken aback by the request robotically hands Ms. Kim the Rosewood Hairbrush.

What do you think will happen to Lane next?

Has Lorelai been convinced that a spanking with her new hairbrush is the right remedy for the problem Rory and her mom?

Comments welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Careful What You Wish For!**

For disclaimers see Part One.

Part 3

Our intriguing story so far… Good girl Rory has capriciously chosen to skip school and go to New York City on the bus to see Jess. Her bus is delayed getting back and she misses her mother's graduation.

Rory suggests to her mother to punish her with a spanking using Lane as an example of a teen girl getting spankings in Stars Hollow. Rory goes over to Lane's and see's her strict mother's work across the flesh of her bottom when Lane pulls her panties down in her bedroom for her best friend. Rory changes her mind about taking a spanking from her mother but when she tries to reverse the punishment is admonished by her mom she is having an adult conversation with Ms. Kim and will talk with her later back at the house.

Lane has been recently spanked thoroughly by her mother, Ms. Kim. "Ms. Gilmore these are the types of marks your hairbrush you just purchased will leave in this same area of Rory's lower bottom cheeks for her to deal with when sitting down.

This news Lane saw was bad for Rory and her changing her mind about being spanked, but she had a more pressing matter currently to worry about as she had her dress up around her waist and her red and purple hue bottom spilling out from underneath her own panties.

"Mom may I lower my dress and cover my spank marks and panty clad bottom? Please ma'am?" Lane begged.

Ms. Kim ignored her daughter's plea and Lane feared another spanking.

"You should have come down and presented yourself to your betters when I first asked.

"Bend over the counter, now, Lane." Ms. Kim ordered.

Reluctantly with a sniffle Lane bent over the nearby wooden counter and as she did her snug panties rode up her bottom was still a  
>watermelon pinkish red on her lower thighs where just a spattering of spanks had landed. Cheeks, which showed numerous blisters. What Lane heard next caused her to almost pee her panties!<p>

"Ms. Gilmore, would you be so kind as to hand me you're newly purchased hairbrush.

Lane had been recently spanked thoroughly by her mother, Ms. Kim. "Ms. Gilmore these are the types of marks your hairbrush you just purchased will leave in this same area of Rory's lower bottom cheeks for her to deal with when sitting down.

This news Lane saw was bad for Rory and her changing her mind about being spanked, but she had a more pressing matter currently to worry about as she had her dress up around her waist and her red and purple hue bottom spilling out from underneath her own panties.

"Mom may I lower my dress and cover my spank marks and panty clad bottom? Please ma'am?" Lane begged.

Ms. Kim ignored her daughter's plea and Lane feared another spanking.

"You should have come down and presented yourself to your betters when I first asked.

"Bend over the counter, now, Lane." Ms. Kim ordered.

Reluctantly with a sniffle Lane bent over the nearby wooden counter and as she did her snug panties rode up her bottom was still a  
>watermelon pinkish red on her lower thighs where just a spattering of spanks had landed. Cheeks, which showed numerous blisters. What Lane heard next caused her to almost pee her panties!<p>

"Ms. Gilmore, would you be so kind as to hand me you're newly purchased hairbrush.

"Lane lean forward further and spread your legs I want to show Ms. Gilmore an un-spanked area for me to swat with the hairbrush to show what happens to teen girls who dilly-dally before obeying they're mother before her eyes."

Lorelai taken aback by the request robotically hands Ms. Kim the Rosewood Hairbrush not quite believing what is transpiring.

"Lane leans forward further and spreads her legs wide perspiring. Lorelai noticed an unconscious physical response to her new chilling eye witnessed further spanking. As the Korean teenager did the soft brown skin tone of her bottom framed by the red and purple hue seen through her now tightly stretched panties which in this position her nylon undies became sheerer.

Lorelai could see the brown fringed hair of her ass and the star hollow between her spread cheeks of her bottom hole. Did Lane realize her private part were on review? Rory's mom wondered as Ms. Kim took charge taking her place holding the hairbrush behind and a step to the right of Lane.

"Since we have a guest your panties will remain in place, but you may not grab and adjust your panties if your wiggling during your spanking should cause your panties to creep up on your bottom. Is that understood, Lane?"

"Yes Ma'am." "It is imperative for discipline to smite out the willful child with a punishment that is sharp, burning and unpleasant! Mrs. Gilmore that is the objective of a spanking or in this case to deal with Lane's objection and hesitation to showing her bare, red spanked bottom to you as she was ordered to do." Lane's mother explained to Rory's mom.

All of Lane's wiggling bottom motions and bucking had unseated her panties causing them to creep up, first uncovering her lower butt cheeks. The thin panty material was stretched so tight across her ass the bottom cheeks delineated almost nothing was left unseen.

Spank Crack, Whack, Spank, Crack, Spank, Crack, Whack, and Spank!

Ms. Kim had Lane squirming and her pantied bottom rocking as she applied the wooden hairbrush to her yet untouched inner thighs available for spanking in her spread legs position bent over the display counter.

Lane's panties rode further up baring red and purple blotchy skin mounds

Why did she not look away or better yet beg off and retrieve her hairbrush purchase to stop Lane's spanking, but she did neither. It was like watching a building burn down or in this case a burning bottom no matter how hard she tried to tear herself away she could not look away as Ms. Kim continued to tear up Lane's bottom as well as her spread inner upper thighs.

SPANK! WHACK!, CRACK!, SPANK!, WHACK!, SPANK!, CRACK!, Spank!

The results were telling as the hard concentrated spanks across the top of the cheeks kept cracking right across the butt crack caused the panty fabric to dig in deep in into the crack of her butt leaving the cheeks of her bottom on view.

Ms. Kim rests the flat back of the cool wooden hairbrush on Lane's quickly reddening still baby fat swollen bottom cheeks. By this time her breathtaking spank spot was a blazing stinging red with angry white blisters cropping up on her suffering flaming bottom.

The horrified daughter noticed its vivid red colorization as she anxiously glanced back into a nearby door mirror.

"OWW I Will Never Do Those Things Again"

CRACK! SPANK!, WHACK!, SPANK!, CRACK!, Spank!, WHACK, SPANK!

Lane tearfully begged for mercy, her once tan now flaming red bottom inspiring words that surprised Lorelai, words that might have come more likely from a misbehaving little girl than an almost teenager of fourteen.

SPANK! WHACK!, CRACK!, SPANK!, WHACK!, SPANK!, CRACK!, Spank!

"Ms. Gilmore this is what we call panty creep." Ms. Kim said as Lane's other cheeks turned red in embarrassment of her panties movement.

Lane's tears dripped down her tan complexion face while her panties were quite simply being eaten up into her surprisingly hairy ass crack common with Korean Women.

Then with an unsuspected spiteful down stroke holding the brush by the bristle end allowing her to use the thinner handle to pop with a SPPPPLATT! Sound! Right  
>across her lightly brown haired butthole and the pain was immense<br>as she opened her pained hole pouting upward and Lane let out a squeaky high pitched fart overwhelmed by the sharp pain of wood applied to her most tender aperture flesh. "F-ra-phr-ieek"

Lorelai noted with interest the incredible redness, burn Lane was obviously was feeling and purple bruise marks on her bottom.

The demonstration had hit the nail on the head that this would be an effective punishment for Rory's willful behavior disobeying her going to the Big Apple to see Jesse. Well Rory would be an apple, a bright red apple! The twist is Rory had asked for a REAL spanking and now she was going to get her wish and would be a very sorry young lady with a very, very sore and cherry red bottom by her dismissal.

The burn and sting Lane felt in her spanked scarlet red bottom, upper thighs and inner cheeks became apparent as she winced as she gingerly pulled up her panties over her scorched bottom and lowered her dress, giving the mother's a quick curtsey as a sign of respect before leaving. A curtsey Lorelai thought, that was a nice touch showing the girl's humility.

As Lane's dress and panties provided an agonizing friction against her burning bottom as she climbed the steps back to her room painfully she thought to herself.

Lane heard the door open the bell ring and the door shut as Ms. Gilmore left with her antique wooden hairbrush. It was her shapely round ass that had dearly paid the price for her reluctance to pull down her panties baring her bottom for Rory's mom to gander at. As she now looked in the mirror. and kneaded the ass flesh still sporting a rosy red hue and was stained with purplish and mashed blueberry bruises from the hairbrush she had punished with yet again.

"Rory may have taken her advice to be kind to her behind but what she had not figured on was her mom becoming a spanking convert on her way home with a hard flat backed wooden hairbrush for her behind. Yep, my best friend was really in for it!"

End of Part Three:

For the rest of the story please your comments and opinions on what is going to happen at The Gilmore Home. Story favorite also shows your continuing interest and desire to get more of the emotional unfolding story.

Ariel


	4. Chapter 4

4, Be Careful What You Wish For. Gilmore Girls

Part Four:

**Later At the Gilmore Home:**

"Rory, about your proposition asking me to spank you…"

"Oh yeah, let's just forget it ever happened. Put this behind us."

"Well I'm afraid young lady that I can not be kind and put this behind us yet."

"What do you mean, mom?" Rory ask alarmed.

We'll talk later when I get back from the bathroom"

Lorelai took off her coat folding it on the arm of the couch and put down her purse on the far cushion of the couch where Rory was sitting and climbed the stairs to her bathroom.

Lorelai was talking in riddles and Rory had to know more. Could it be her mild mannered mom had scored the wooden hairbrush she had seen her holding in Ms. Kimm's store? Surely that was preposterous as she popped up off the couch with a twitch of uncertainty whether her big sis like mom she was planning to follow through with her spanking! A little clever detective work would determine if she had bought the large hairbrush she had seen Ms. Lane showing her at the antique store that looked so odd in her mother's hand, now that she knew her intended use.

Lorelai climbed the stairs with a pronounced swish of her tight white cord skirted clad bottom. Pretty in her own right she had shoulder length brown hair and was of medium build with curved hips and a shapely round bottom even at age thirty two.

Quickly and stealthily Rory picked up her mother's coat and felt for the wooden hairbrush and found none as she rifled through the pockets first on the outside and then even the inside pockets.

The college coed breathed a sigh of relief at not finding the large wooden hairbrush Rory's mom had hefted up in her hand in the store. Rory pleased or was that relieved not to find what would sure be a brush with a deep sting if used on her bottom even when cracked against her skirt. Satisfied she now only had to worry about a spanking by her mother's hand if she could not talk her out of the spanking she herself had suggested. The hairbrush a capricious idea not acted upon. Rory was confident in the knowledge it would only be the damage Lorelai's hand could do to her 'virgin never spanked bottom'. That was what Lane had called her un-spanked bottom.

Rory Gilmore if anything was well versed in the art of persuasion as she had used that skill to convince Logan to let her do the article for the college paper on a secret society on campus. If she could accomplish that on her features beat surely she could convince her mother not to beat her eighteen year old bottom. Time for thought evaporated as daughter heard mother leaving her bedroom as she turned around just in time to see her mom coming down the steps her hip bumping the pocket book against the arm of the couch.

Rory's eyes went wide as it dawned on her the hairbrush could be in her mom's pocketbook. She heard her mother's steps on the wooden staircase, but she had to know franticly opening and searching feeling with her hand for the wood backed hairbrush, while watching her mother descend the stairs. There was no time to look as Lorelai reached the bottom of the stairs and rejoined Rory just as she managed to remove her hand out of her mom's pocketbook. It had been a close call as had dared and come within a hair of getting caught in her mom's pocketbook, but now she knew for sure there was no hairbrush to dread though her bottom still could soon be red.

"As I was saying Rory

"Huh, what do you mean, mom you're always so kind to me? The spanking was my idea, not even yours!"

"I'm afraid Rory it is your behind that I cannot be kind too."

The teenager soon found herself firmly pulled over her mom's lap over the sofa.

Rory is shocked as her snug panty lined white corduroy skirt is raised above her bottom displaying her shapely round pale white bottom. A sharp spank to each upper thigh took out her fight as … through her white tights and blue bikini panties.

Spank! Crack! Splat! Whack! Slap! Spank!

Lorelai, her mother pummeled her butt with her hard hand.

Spank… Spank…. Spank…. Spank…. Spank!

Spank! Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat! Spank!

Lorelai's hand surprisingly spanked her daughter's soft skinned bottom hard enough to turn her daughter's cheeks a fiery red imparting a vicious sting deep in the flesh her bottom.

Spank! Spank! Splat! Crack! Smack! Spank! Pop! Pop! Spank!

Spank! Splat! Spank! Crack! Smack! Pop! Pop! Crack! Spank!

Spank! Splat! Whack! Crack! Smack! Spank! Pop! Pop! Spank!

Lorelai painted her daughter's round bottom cheeks, switching to her more sensitive under cheeks where Rory started whimpering as she began feeling the spanking more acutely aware that when she sat down for days on her bottom which she and her mother could assume would to be red with purple bruises.

Lorelai's hand continued to reverberate off her soft bottom as her flippant attitude about Rory's concern with her dating safety.

Rory's mom fuming says,

"Asking for a spanking hmm, to soothe your conscious."

Spank! Crack! Whack! Slap! Splat!

Spank! Crack! Whack! Smack! Spank!

Rory did her best not to cry out from the spanking, but her tummy rumbled as she pulled in on her stomach to move her red spanked bottom cheeks further into her lap. The spanks built the sting deep in the skin of her baby fat bottom cheeks into a raging bonfire of heat.

Lorelai's hand rested on Rory's red hot fleshy bottom and she continued

"Now Rory about…..

Rory took comfort that the spanking had ended.

"Mom"

Rory realized she had just lit the fuse and it was the fire bomb that would soon centered in her bottom.

"Dumb objections humph", Rory's mom fumed as her face turned red.

"Yes ma'am"

Ms. Gilmore squeezed her daughter's bottom cheeks thought the thin covering of panty hose and panties to send a message that this had just become a serious spanking as goose bumps broke out across her rump in new uncertainty.

It had become very apparent that Lorelai was not getting her message through as a parent to Rory had yet to react to her spanking.

Lorelai determined it was time to move on to a more humiliating status for Rory. Reaching for the panty elastic hem of Rory's blue bikini panties the teenager was about to find out that her bottom as unimaginable to her as it was to her was about to shock Rory' proprietress and take her panties down.

The teenager was astounded as she felt a finger poke the top of her butt that tickled a stray crack hair. Just a second before the coed realized her blue cotton bikini panties off who moaned as her red bottom was displayed to her mother, but there was more in store for Rory to look forward to as her mom ordered her to…

**"Lean forward"** Rory obeyed Lorelai touched her legs and she soon felt her legs splayed.

Lorelai's mom emotionally asserted herself, "You think young lady I can be played."

Spank… Pop…. Swat…. Spank….Pop...Swat...Crack... Spank...Pop...Swat...Crack!

Spank… Pop…. Swat…. Spank….Pop...Swat...Crack... Spank...Pop...Swat...Crack!

Spank… Pop…. Swat…. Spank….Pop...Swat...Crack... Spank...Pop...Swat...Crack!

Rory's red bottom squirmed as she kicked her legs as Rory realized her mom can see her privates including the most private of all orifice her pink rosebud.

Rory protest…

"Pull my panties back up, mom, not on the bare bottom. I know I broke a rule but I am too old for a bare bottom spanking over your lap."

"This has been a long time coming kiddo, so grin and bear it."

"Mom that really hurts me back there, you really don't realize how much this hurts a girl." Rory says and pouts.

"Rory this is punishment, it's obviously been a long time coming and you know you well deserve it".

Lorelai holds Rory's right arm in her upper back while continuing to lecture.

Rory; begged her mom, "Oh mom do you have to, my bottom stings and is so sore already'

"Oh, Mom, you don't realize how much your hand hurts a girl's bottom!"

Rory's mom was not swayed by her teen daughter's argument with her spanking continuing that she had so eloquently lobbied for her sore bottom to be spared further pain.

"Nonsense Rory I think you are due some more needed discipline that will teach you d proper behavior and comportment".

The strength in her mom's arm and the power behind the spanks surprised Rory as they landed and sunk into her still baby fat bottom cheeks.

Spank! **Spank!** Spank! **Spank! **Spank!

Five more times Rory's mother laid into the plumpest summits of both of her rapidly reddening shuddering bottom cheeks like an expert delivering hard vertical swipes of her hand.

Rory Gilmore's bucking tomato red bottom bared and blotchy as the spanks came down much harder and faster. Her reddening butt flexed and bobbed as her stomach muscles were pulled in and out resulting in tummy cramps as she desperately tried to hold in her sobs.

Rory felt these more acute as these were the hardest spanks yet!

Spank… Spank…. Spank…. Spank…. Spank!

**Spank!**… Spank…. **Spank!**…. Spank…. **Spank!**

Rory's mom finished up with a last hard five spanks to each of the boiling spots of pulsing, burning red nova heat across the surprisingly baby fat of her lower bottom cheeks sure to be felt when she sat down for a few days.

Lorelai was perturbed with her daughter's endangering behavior skipping school and going to New York City to be with Jess. Though she had fessed to the unsafe rendezvous,

The oldest of the Gilmore Girls knew her best and this new grown up attitude merited the kind of spanking Ms. Kim had given her teen daughter Lane and Rory would remember for a long time.

Rory's bottom was burning and she was relieved her bare bottom spanking with her mother's hand had stopped.

"We have a ways to go before your lesson is finished, so let's get cracking."

To Rory's growing horror despite her sorrow her spanking apparently was not over!

Lorelai pulled off the top of the dollhouse flipped it in her hands and Rory's eyes went wide as she slid a wood backed hairbrush out of the secret compartment hidden in the attic intricacies of the too scale two story dollhouse.

**End of Chapter Four:**

Your comments are greatly appreciated as we together, writer and reader continue this story. How far Lorelai go now that she has removed the hairbrush from the Gilmore Family's secret hiding place? Be sure and Favorite story for exclusive sneak peak at the next part.


	5. Chapter 5

Be Careful What You Wish For. Gilmore Girls

Chapter Five:

Gilmore Girls and any of its characters are not owned by me and this is a parody base on the show

Warning: Serious spanking of an eighteen year old girl with a wooden spanking implement by her mom ahead.

**Flashback; the Story of the Fabled Dollhouse**

Lorelai knew the secret of the wooden hairbrush hidden within the Gilmore heirloom that had remained untouched and dusty attached to the inside ceiling slot of the large dollhouse for over two decades. It had been her mother's own ingenuous way of hiding the spanking implement from the prying eyes of the help and keeping secret the memorable teen visits courtesy of the dollhouse hairbrush. Lorelai had faced the unwelcome visitor late into her teen years after the staff had gone home and before her dad came home from the office. Perhaps it was those painful spanking memories delivered by her mother that had led to Rory remaining un-spanked for all her years of growing up.

Years passed the dollhouse were displayed on a corner in Ms. Kim's Antique Store after Rory had asked successfully for more book space in her room. Rory did not know there was a part of Gilmore spanking history hidden within its walls. It was only after Lorelai had been convinced by Rory to spank her with something more than her hand that the dreaded wood backed hairbrush hidden in the dollhouse came to mind to use on her teen daughter's behind.

Rory comes downstairs from Lane's bedroom above the antique shop and is stunned to see her mom.

"Hello Rory" Lorelai tersely spoke to her daughter.

Rory is crestfallen it has been a week since she missed her mother's graduation and things were still not back to normal. She decides it best to leave this awkward situation and says her polite goodbyes.

"Mom, about this morning I really need to talk to you."

"I am having an adult conversation with Ms. Kim. I will talk to you back at the house."

"Bye Ms. Kim, Mom."

Rory walked by the dollhouse which now stood tall on a corner display area in Ms. Kim's Store. The studious schoolgirl had asked for more book space in her room. What Rory did not know was there was a part of Gilmore spanking history laid within its walls. It was only after Lorelai had been convinced by Rory to spank her with something more than her hand that the dreaded wood backed hairbrush had come to mind forgotten in the dollhouse.

What Rory could not know was her mother was not just visiting with Lane's mom. Unknown to the teenage girl they were talking about child rearing. Even more disturbing she was getting pointers on discipline from the very strict Korean Mother, Ms. Kim. Rory's mom had convinced re-acquired the two story wooden dollhouse, put it in the back of the jeep and headed home to a contrite waiting Rory.

The hairbrush loomed in Lorelai's mind and her behind twitched nervously as she sat driving home to Rory. The excruciating memories of the heirloom hairbrush would rain pain as it stained her butt bight red and she would learn to be afraid of its use ever again.

**Present Time**

Lorelai was perturbed with her daughter's endangering behavior skipping school and going to New York City to be with Jess. Though she had fessed to the unsafe rendezvous,

The oldest of the Gilmore Girls knew her best and this new grown up attitude merited the kind of spanking Ms. Kim had given her teen daughter Lane and Rory would remember for a long time.

Rory's bottom was burning and she was relieved her bare bottom spanking with her mother's hand had stopped.

"We have a ways to go before your lesson is finished, so let's get cracking."

To Rory's growing horror despite her sorrow her spanking apparently was not over!

Lorelai pulled off the top of the dollhouse flipped it in her hands and Rory's eyes went wide as she slid a wood backed hairbrush out of the secret compartment hidden in the attic intricacies of the too scale two story dollhouse.

Rory was shocked, scared as she looked at the wooden hairbrush her mom was holding and decided to bolt. She sprung off the couch where she had been laying cherry red spanked in color butt up and in her hurry failed to realize her panties were still around her ankles, so she tripped and clumsily on her sore red bottom. "Ouch" Rory rubbed her behind/hiney.

Rory looked up her mom holding the wooden hairbrush and caught her eyes with a doe dear look and a cute pout.

"Mom I have changed my mind and we do not need to progress any further.

Taking charge of the situation, Lorelai went over to the trembling teenager of eighteen and bent down firmly grabbing her by shoulder and helping her stand with her panties down. Then she clamped her fingers on an ear and pulled the protesting bad girl back over the couch and lap to continue her spanking.

Lorelai rested the flat wooden surface on the skin of Rory's bottom and she was surprises it felt cool.

"Let's get one thing straight young lady. I am the mother and you are the child. Though it has been a while and you think of me as your friend it is my duty to fry your rear end when your whim to follow your heart leads to danger.

**Spank! Whack, Crack!, Pop! Swat!, Splat, Spank,** an upside down red heart emblazoned on your ass!

Roy was amazed at the difference of the hand spanking and the hairbrush.

"Okay mom, I get the point, please stop!"

"Afraid not my dear from now on it is the brush your rear will fear!"

**Pop! Swat!, Splat, Spank, Spank! Whack, Crack**

End of Chapter Five

If you want to see this continue leave a review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Be Careful What You Wish For!

Chapter Six

"So mom you intend to harm my bottom further?" Rory said in dismay.

"No, not harm you, but your bottom will hurt like fire young lady."

"Mom, Lane told me how much a spanking with a wood backed hairbrush hurt and I had changed my mind on this style of corporal punishment."

"Rory, it's just an old fashioned spanking that takes place on thousands of teenager bare bottoms behind closed doors in homes in hollows throughout small town Americana. No different from the marked bottom of Lane's I saw at the store. It won't kill you. I've been where you are now headed. It's not fun and you will be crying before we're done"

The fire relit in Rory's butt quickly became unbearable for her bared bottom and while her panties had slid to the back hollows of her knees she pedaled in place as if she were riding a bike.

"Okay mom, I have learned my lesson. I will never skip and take a trip to the city again, please. Honest, stop now!" Rory begged.

"I'm afraid not my dear from now on it is the hairbrush your rear will fear!"

"Since you are spanking me at my insistence, it should be up to me when I say I have had enough." Rory tried to convince her Mom.

"It doesn't work that way kiddo. I know this is going to be really hard on you, but you opened this line of parenting yourself, Rory and before I am through you 'missy' will have etched in your skin rounded purple bruises that unfortunately are part of the gig! Sitting will be possible, but uncomfortable whether at Luke's or any other place you have the need to take a seat.

Lorelai looked down and pursed her lips at her now eighteen year old daughter. Bent over her lap causing the skin to tighten across her bottom as she laid a hard spank across her bottom leaving a red flushed oblong blush across the skin surface and Rory felt the difference of stretched skin.

Roy was amazed at the difference of the hand spanking as her mom picked up the wooden hairbrush and began new volleys concentrating a score on each cheek before moving on.

"You were a very bad girl and Mother knows best!" Lorelai scolded and told Rory

Pedaling her feet like she was riding a bike as she remained with her fleshy still baby-fat butt stuck up in the air for her mother's discipline.

Rory could see a clue of what was to come from her punishing fifties style mom and it was bound not to be pleasant for her fanny!

The answer came quickly as the hairbrush wielding woman used her good arm and spanked the pretty schoolgirl's bottom to a stinging bright red color, developing a crop of blood blisters. She had lost count after the first ten spanks each across her bare butt cheeks with the dastardly wooden hairbrush only caring about the deep heat that was seething in her hot butt seat.

**Whack! Crack! Pop! Swat! Splat! **

By this time in her spanking the young lady was crying and whimpering in pain.

**Pop! Swat! Splat! Spank! Spank! **

Lorelai lowered her hand holding the heirloom hairbrush against Rory's hot to the touch, reddened hip and trembling reddened butt cheeks.

The younger Gilmore Girl's fine heinie was already throbbing but her eyes widened and she tried to buck herself off Lorelai's lap when she saw her mom brandishing the wooden hairbrush over her trembling bottom once again.

The brush lit a new fire in her cute red caboose and the force of the swats against her pampered tush began to bruise and turn her butt from red in color to a bright purple.

Pop! Spank! Crack! Whack! Splat!

Forgiveness

The result was an intense release of pent up emotions trapped inside Rory and freed through the focusing pain of attrition she was feeling in her puffy butt.

Rory looked back up at her mom, sweeping her brown hair out of her face revealing her reddened eyes with tears dripping down her face while her crying had taken on a heaving hiccup balling quality that expressed the teenager had truly learned her lesson. The emotions of what she had done to her mom missing her graduation released the floodgates and it felt great. Indeed not her ass, but the feeling of redemption.

Lorelai dropped the hairbrush and hugged Rory's bottom hard bursting into tears as well. All had been forgiven emotions were running high and it was time to put this nasty nonsense behind them and move on with more pleasant activities as like dinner at Luke's Diner.

"Mom, I don't feel like going out to eat under the circumstances." Rory said.

"Okay, we can continue with your lesson, if you prefer!" Lorelai quipped picking up the hairbrush.

"No, that will not be necessary; I just need to freshen up first. Okay?" Rory said.

"Okay sweetie that will be fine. Get dressed and we will dine" Lorelai said.

Rory, got of her mother's lap and vigorously rubbed her bottom trying to take some of the sting out of her behind.

"Fine for her, but not for my behind, and why had Lane not warned me?" Rory thought to herself. I am gonna call that girl and have her answer to me at Luke's.

End of Chapter Six

Will Luke notice Rory's sitting funny and guess she had been spanked?

Will Lane show at Luke's and put cream on the glow of Rory's blistered ass?

Read and Review


End file.
